


Pięciu mężczyzn, których Molly Hooper kochała (i jeden, który został)

by Siljec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siljec/pseuds/Siljec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* w języku angielskim jest to dwuznaczne - nie wynika z tego, czy Molly proponuje kawę, czy sugeruje spotkanie.<br/>** odnosi się to do doświadczenia seksualnego Johna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pięciu mężczyzn, których Molly Hooper kochała (i jeden, który został)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Men Molly Hooper Loved (And One Who Stayed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719916) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 



> * w języku angielskim jest to dwuznaczne - nie wynika z tego, czy Molly proponuje kawę, czy sugeruje spotkanie.  
> ** odnosi się to do doświadczenia seksualnego Johna.

1\. Jej ojciec

Molly Hooper jest dziwnym dzieckiem. Jest trochę pulchna - nie na tyle, żeby groziło to jej zdrowiu, ale wystarczająco, by koledzy ze szkoły jej dokuczali. Jej wzrok jest słaby, nosi masywne okulary z grubymi szkłami. Jej rodzina nie jest bogata (bardzo im do tego daleko), więc nie ma najlepszych oprawek, ani najlepszych akcesoriów, w ogóle najlepszych rzeczy. Nic nie wróży jej popularności w prywatnej szkole.

Z drugiej strony, jej starsza siostra jest wszystkim czym ona sama nie jest. Ładna; proste i cienkie włosy, które odziedziczyła również Molly, lepiej wyglądają przy szczupłej sylwetce. Widzi doskonale i dobrze radzi sobie w szkole - oczywiście nie aż tak dobrze i z pewnością bez wielkiego wkładu własnego. Lubi lalki i ubrania, urządza herbaciane przyjęcia dla wyimaginowanych przyjaciół wraz ze swymi lalkami w najlepszych ubrankach. Matka rozumie ją i uwielbia. Molly natomiast woli pluszaki i książki (science fiction, fantasy i detektywistyczne, a najlepiej wszystkie trzy w jednym) i wyobraża sobie, że jest kosmiczną kowbojką wraz z Panem Króliczkiem, Panią Kotką i Panią Ptaszynką. I ją matka kocha, ale ani trochę nie rozumie.

Jej ojciec natomiast rozumie. Pracuje w kostnicy i pozwala Molly w wieku dwunastu lat wkraść się tam i obserwować przeprowadzaną autopsję. Większość małych dziewczynek przeżyłaby traumę, Molly jednak uważała za interesujące to, jak ludzkie ciało radzi sobie z taką ilością wszystkiego w tak małym ciele. Zastanawia się głośno jak środowisko w systemie gwiezdnym Syriusza mogłoby zmienić ich biologię, a ojciec ze śmiechem mówi jej, żeby w takim razie uczyła się więcej.

I robi tak, a ojciec pozwala jej wkradać się do kostnicy w weekendy, by mogła zobaczyć interesujące przypadki, zabiera ją pod namiot, podbudowuje ją, gdy ma zły dzień lub gdy dostanie złą ocenę i mówi by nigdy, przenigdy się nie poddawała. Bariery stworzone są dla ludzi, którzy nie chcą wiele, mówi jej. Ciężka praca warta jest dużo więcej niż po prostu bycie sprytnym. Jej marzenia stają się z czasem coraz bardziej realistyczne i cieszy się, kiedy dostaje się na medyczny wydział Uniwersytetu Anglii Wschodniej, nadrabiając słabe oceny świetną rozmową kwalifikacyjną. Bierze kredyt, by mogła uczęszczać na studia, a ojciec martwi się trochę i pomaga jej na tyle, na ile może. Nie musisz mi pomagać, mówi Molly, ale on nalega i przekazuje jej większość swych oszczędności. Odpłacisz się kiedy będziesz mogła, mówi, znam cię przecież.

Okazuje się że i tak nie będzie to potrzebne, gdyż nigdy nie zobaczy jej kończącej studia. Molly jest w żałobie przez wiele miesięcy i kiedy kończy studia, wybiera patologię, naukę o chorobach - kostnica za bardzo przypomina jej bowiem ojca, to jak spędzała weekendy rozróżniając płuca palaczy i niepalących, jak rozpoznawała wpływ profesjonalnego sportu na szkielet człowieka i cukiernię, do której później chodzili. Molly uwielbia to, że tak wiele można dowiedzieć się o życiu człowieka z ciała, jakie po nim pozostaje.

2\. Sherlock Holmes

Kiedy pierwszy raz poznaje Sherlocka Holmesa, pewnego dnia wchodzącego do jej kostnicy tuż za inspektorem Lestrade, myśli że znalazła pokrewną duszę. Kogoś, kto również lubi rozwiązywać zagadki ludzi, patrząc na ich ciała i lubi eksperymentować, odrobinę, by dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej.

 

Zdanie sobie sprawy, że jest w błędzie, zajmuje jej cztery minuty. Sherlock nie jest pokrewną duszą - jest czymś więcej. Molly nie może tego określić, bo jednocześnie lubiąc rozwiązywać zagadki i eksperymentować, jest w tym lepszy od niej, szybszy. Niesamowity. Molly może spojrzeć na ciało i określić, czy martwy palił lub brał narkotyki, czy miał problemy ze zdrowiem i czasem to, jak umarł. Sherlock zerka na ciało i rozpoznaje, czym w życiu ów człowiek się zajmował, co robił, co jadał, co lubił robić. Wie jak umarł i zazwyczaj wie też, przy czyjej pomocy. I widzi to wszystko też u żywych ludzi, w miejscach, przedmiotach. To dużo więcej niż potrafi Molly i dziewczyna jest zafascynowana, zadurzona, skacząca z radości.

Sherlock jest całkiem przystojny. Molly chce przesuwać palcami po jego ciemnych lokach, spoglądać w jego stalowoszare oczy i rysy kości policzkowych kiedy tylko może (zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy on patrzy gdzieś indziej), ukradkowo patrzeć na jego szerokie ramiona i szczupłą sylwetkę. Pozwala mu, a nawet obserwuje, jak biczuje trupa i wynosi do domu palce i gałki oczne z nikomu nie znanych przyczyn. Chętnie staje się jego asystentką, gdy o to prosi, pół na pół z chęci bycia z nim i ciekawości. 

Koniec końców zbiera się na odwagę i w korytarzu nakłada na usta szminkę, podczas gdy Sherlock idzie ze szpicrutą do ostatniego ciała. Tym razem nie jest to osoba NN, ale znajomy, który poświęcił ciało dla nauki. Molly stwierdza, że zostawienie ciała Sherlockowi to prawie to samo, co zostawienie go nauce, poza tym Sherlock tak nalegał, by mógł przeprowadzić swój eksperyment jak najszybciej. Zażartowała nerwowo na temat jego spędzania dnia, a kiedy konwersacja wymknęła się jej spod kontroli, wypala nagle "Zastanawiałam się, czy kawa nie byłaby dobrym pomysłem?" *

"Czarna, dwie kostki cukru, poproszę" odpowiada on. "Będę na górze"

Nie jest idiotką, ale przynosi mu kawę. Wtedy rozumie, że nigdy nie będzie miała szansy. Kiedy zaczyna przychodzić Watson, beznadzieja jej zauroczenia staje się jeszcze bardziej oczywista. John zajmuje jej miejsce jako asystent Sherlocka podczas jego eksperymentów i podczas gdy Sherlock nadal ją onieśmiela, wie, że musi się poddać, musi wydorośleć, poradzić sobie z tym.

Świadomość tego nie boli tak bardzo, jak myślała, bo koniec końców Molly kocha Sherlocka tak jak nastolatka gwiazdę: odlegle, z pasją i przede wszystkim z uczuciem nierealności.

3\. Jim Moriarty

Ze wszystkich powodów, dla których Molly spotyka się z Jimem Moriartym, najważniejszy jest ten, że jest on prawdziwy. Teraz jest starsza, wyrosła z dziecięcej nadwagi, nosi szkła kontaktowe zamiast grubych okularów, ale jakaś część jej nadal jest niepewną, pulchną, małą dziewczynką i marzy o wspaniałym romansie. Jim do tego pasuje. Kontaktuje się z nią na jej blogu, komplementuje - co najważniejsze - jej nos. To uroczy nos, mówi, a choć Molly nigdy tak nie myślała, czuje się oczarowana.

Jest słodki, nieśmiały i trochę dziwny, ale i ona przecież taka jest. Wymykają się z pracy i idą na kawę, gdzie Jim jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem i zawsze płaci. Któregoś dnia Molly znajduje w pracy kwiaty od niego - nic specjalnego, żadne róże ani nic takiego, ale lilie też są ładne i jest to miłe. Smsują późną nocą i - nie mając poważnych zamiarów - Jim wpada do niej, by oglądać razem Glee. Jest szczupły, ale nie za bardzo, inteligentny, ale nie za bardzo i jest prawdziwy. Patrząc po wyglądzie, jest prawie taki jak Molly by chciała, jest też romantyczny. Molly to lubi.

Śpią ze sobą, kilka razy. Jim jest ostrożny i niepewny, 

They sleep together, a few times. Jim is careful, hesitant i Molly zapewnia go o tym że tego chce cztery czy pięć razy, zanim cokolwiek zaczyna. Nie myśli o tym jednak wiele. Jim troszczy się o nią, myśli, po prostu chce być pewien, czy Molly to nie przeszkadza. Była w kilku związkach wcześniej i seks nie był dla niej czymś nowym, ale ostrożność Jima i jego upewnianie się uznaje za urocze.

Wszystko zmienia się, gdy Sherlock obwieszcza jej, że Jim jest gejem. Sherlock nigdy się nie myli, Molly próbuje jednak spytać o to Jima. Unika jej, więc desperacko przeprasza go na swoim blogu i prosi, by zadzwonił. Nigdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

Inspektor Lestrade pojawia się na jej progu kilka dni później. Zna go z pracy, widywała go z Sherlockiem i bez niego, wie, że jest przyjazny. "Mogę wejść?" pyta z poważną miną "Policyjna sprawa"

Wpuszcza go do środka i świat jej się zawala.

4\. Dr. John H. Watson

Molly czuje traumę przez "Sytuację z Jimem", jak ją nazywa. Molly nigdy nie była idiotką, więc jakim cudem dała się tak bardzo oszukać?   
Molly is traumatized by the Jim Business, as she calls it. Molly has never been an idiot, never, and how was it that she was so thoroughly, completely fooled? Kupuje kilka opakowań gazu pieprzowego, jedno trzyma przy drzwiach domu, jedno w torebce, jedno w laboratorium. Nawet w St Barts, gdy idzie do stołówki, zabiera ze sobą gaz pieprzowy. 

Wraca do traktowania Sherlocka jak bohatera, wiedząc, że do niczego to nie prowadzi. Nie jest to miłość, bo gdyby cokolwiek zostało odwzajemnione, uciekłaby gdzie pieprz rośnie. Uwielbia Sherlocka już nie z przyzwyczajenia, przypomina jej to o czasie spędzonym przed poznaniem Jima. Chce zapominać o Jimie kiedy tylko może. Kiedy Moriarty powraca i Sherlock prosi ją o pomoc w sfingowaniu swojej śmierci, Molly zgadza się od razu. Troszczy się o Johna i panią Hudson, o Lestrade'a też i martwi się o Sherlocka, ale najbardziej chce pomóc bo wie, do czego zdolny jest Moriarty i wie, jak wiele może zrobić by osiągnąć to, czego chce. Myśl o tym, że Jim Moriarty gdzieś tu jest, wolny, planujący kolejne przestępsta, jest czymś, czego Molly nie może już znieść.

Fałszuje akta i stwierdza, że Sherlock jest martwy. "Dwie rzeczy, Molly" mówi Sherlock, gdy pomaga mu zafarbować i ściąć włosy w swojej łazience i gdy zakłada on szkła kontaktowe, by zmienić kolor oczu. "Nie mów nikomu, że żyję. I dbaj o nich."

Znika, po czym Molly idzie na pogrzeb z kamienną twarzą. Emocje na twarzach innych jednak coś w niej budzą i roni kilka łez. Czasem, otoczona smutkiem innych, nawet Molly zapomina, że Sherlock nie jest tak naprawdę martwy. Nie mówi jednak o tym nikomu i sama zagłębia się w rozpacz. Czuje się winna i martwi się, przez co coraz częściej odwiedza Baker Street 221B.

John jest bez Sherlocka zagubiony niczym statek bez kotwicy albo portu, przez pierwsze tygodnie śpi dużo więcej niż powinien. Molly przynosi mu jedzenie, chowa je do lodówki, sprząta pozostałości po eksperymentach Sherlocka tak, by John ich nie dostrzegł. Nie rozmawiają, John pogrążony jest w smutku, a Molly tonie w sekretach.

Nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy w końcu ląduje z nim w łóżku. John 

It’s not a surprise when she finds herself in bed with him. John "Trzy Kontynenty" ** Watson zawsze był lubiany przez kobiety, a Molly nie jest wyjątkiem. Wie, że gdzieś pomiędzy zmysłowymi pocałunkami i mocnym dotykiem John szuka wsparcia, odskoczni, spokoju. Wie, że nie chodzi tu wcale o miłość, a jeszcze bardziej jest przekonana, że to tymczasowe. Sherlock wróci, a Joh wróci do niego, Molly ma wrażenie, że tylko go pożycza. Pozwala Johnowi się kochać, znajdować w sobie spokój, jednocześnie troszczy się o niego i czuje się nieszczęśliwa. John pomaga jej wybaczyć samej sobie to, że pomogła Sherlockowi w jego oszustwie. Ich oparty o seks związek trwa tylko kilka miesięcy, wystarczająco długo jednak by John mógł się pozbierać, a Molly wybaczyć sobie to, co z nim zrobiła.

Kiedy Sherlock wraca osiemnaście miesięcy później, John jest wściekły.

5\. Inspektor Gregory Lestrade

Skutki fałszywej śmierci Sherlocka dotykają Lestrade niemal tak samo jak Johna. W Scotland Yardzie panuje istne szaleństwo. Prowadzone jest wielkie dochodzenie, Lestrade wyrabia kilkadziesiąt bezpłatnych nadgodzin, by podsumować pięć lat swojej pracy. Sally Donovan, ze wszystkich ludzi, okazuje się być zbawcą drużyny, jej drobiazgowe i pozornie bezstronne notatki tworzą szkielet każdej sprawy. Molly spędza z Gregiem przeglądając akta w poszukiwaniu błędów, trochę dla niego i trochę dla samej siebie. W końcu niektóre z tych spraw dotyczą też jej.

Nadgodziny, podczas których oczyszczają swoje imiona

The hours of overtime they put in clearing their names ,zeznania pod przysięgą ich przedstawienia, wspólna troska o pracę łączy ich. Molly dowiaduje się że Lestrade - Greg, nazywa go teraz - zawsze zjada pizzę tyłu (Ciasto jest najgorsze, a najlepsze trzeba przecież zostawić na koniec), lubi wędrówki (To wspaniałe, móc pozbyć się Londynu z płuc) oraz że ma trudne małżeństwo (Wiesz, zdradza mnie). Molly podczas nocy spędzonych nad wszystkimi sprawami opowiada mu o wypadach pod namiot z ojcem, o jej kocie Tobym, który rano wdrapuje się na jej twarz, a nawet o Jimie - o tym, jaki był miły, dopóki... nie przestał być miły.   
Jedyna tajemnica między nimi dotyczy Sherlocka.

W dniu w którym Ellen odchodzi, Molly wie o tym pierwsza. "Rozwodzę się" mówi Greg, patrząc ślepo na raporty dotyczące strzelaniny, którą zajmował się dwa lata temu "Chryste, rozwodzę się."

Dochodzenie trwa prawie pół roku. Pół roku siwiejących włosów, osiemdziesięciogodzinnych tygodni i potrójnych espresso. Wszystkie sprawy, sprawy dotyczące Sherlocka, są zamkięte i nic na świecie nie dowiedzie, że Greg popełnił jakikolwiek błąd. 

The enquiry lasts nearly half a year, half a year of greying hair and eighty-hour weeks and three-shot espressos. All of their cases, all of Sherlock’s cases, are solid and no enquiry in the world can find anything Greg does wrong. Jest niczym przywrócony do życia i zaczyna kolejne sprawy, ale wiadomym jest, że jego szefowie nie wierzą mu już tak jak kiedyś. Nadal wyrabia nadgodziny, a Molly wciąż przynosi mu kawy wracając do domu i dwukrotnie, a nawet trzykrotnie, sprawdza wyniki autopsji.

Gdy Sherlock z triumfem powraca, Greg jest pierwszym, który jej wybaczył. "Przecież znałaś Moriarty'ego, lepiej niż ja czy John, niż ktokolwiek poza Sherlockiem" mówi zgodnie z prawdą "Oczywiście, chciałbym o tym wiedzieć, ale nic by to nie zmieniło. I tak byłoby dochodzenie, nadal musielibyśmy udawać że go nie ma, a Ellen tak czy siak by odeszła. Zatrzymując ten sekret dla siebie, mogłaś uratować życie nam wszystkim, więc nie mogę właściwie być zły. Tylko John może mieć pewne problemy."

Molly niemal umiera z ulgi, ponieważ w ciągu ostatnich osiemnastu miesięcy Gregory Lestrade stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem, najbliższym jej człowiekiem. Jadali razem obiad, kiedy grafiki im na to pozwalały, upijali się tanim winem zaraz po jego rozwodzie, oglądali powtórki Doctor Who na staroświeckim, podobnym do pudła telewizorze Molly. Gdy któregoś dnia ręka Grega owija się wokół jej ramion, jest oczarowana.

Molly kocha Grega, bo jest prostolinijny. Podąża za ścieżką, kiedy już ją odnajdzie i pracuje z czystym idealizmem. Nie jest tak sprytny jak Sherlock, ale ciężko pracuje i Molly lubi to bardziej. Nie jest romantyczny, tak jak udawał Jim, ale Molly bardzo to cieszy. Greg jest solidnym, godnym zaufania oparciem, przy którym Molly czuje się bezpieczna.

Około rok później, kiedy Greg pyta ją czy chciałaby się do niego wprowadzić, Molly się zgadza.


End file.
